


Okami Densetsu Amaterasu

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang, Okami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amaterasu settles down in Ohu, she falls in love with Tesshin and the two have a daughter they call Amashin. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okami Densetsu Amaterasu

Okami Densetsu Amashin  
Ginga/Okami crossover  
Chapter 1-Amaterasu and Tesshin meet

It was raining heavily and thunder was booming loudly, a white wolf with fur as white as snow was running to avoid getting wet. Her children were running next to her. She managed to find an old tree stump, “Come on kids, let’s get under here. We should be safe from the rain.” She watched as her kids huddled up next to her. She counted each pup as they walked past her.  
The first one was Rinku-the Grey one, The shy one of the third litter.  
The second one was Maxim- the Green one, The happy-go-lucky one of the litter. Samus was third-the Green and white one, Stubborn and hot-headed one. Rei was fourth-the brown one, Quiet and loyal to her friends. Bart was fifth-the red one, Talkative and cheerful. Next was Aria- the Blue-green one, Lastborn of the litter, Playful and kind.  
Aya-white one. Always willing to help others in need.  
Shin-blue and red one, Quiet and loving. These two were from another litter. Ame-the yellow one with red markings. Adopted after her parents were killed.  
And Chibiterasu-the white one with red markings, Playful, kind, and loyal, the spitting image of his mother. “Everyone in here?” said the mother wolf. “Yes Mommy!” They said in unison. She smiled, “Good.” She said as she began grooming them, one by one. “Mother.” The mother lifted her head to see Chibiterasu staring at her, “When will it stop raining?” She smiled and licked him, “I don’t know. Hopefully soon I’d think.”  
An hour later, the rain had stopped. “Well everyone, shall we go outside?”  
“Yeah!” When they got outside however…there were dogs outside waiting for them. “You! Who do you think you are waltzing on in on our territory like this!?” yelled a Pitbull. “Pups, go back in. I’ll talk to them.” She glared at them,   
“You scared my pups!” The pitbull snorted, “So? You walked on our turf without permission!”  
“Yeah you can’t just do that!” said a mixed breed. “This world belongs to everyone. It is not just yours.” This ticked the mutt off, “Bitch, I’ll show you!” He lunged at her neck. She chuckled, “That tickles.” She said throwing him off her neck. The dog fell on his ass. “Are you guys alright?”   
“Boss!” A white Kishu Inu walked up, “Who is this wolf?”   
“My name is-!” Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted. “Wolves are a problem in Ohu. We need to take you to our leader.”   
“Can I get my pups?” The Kishu nodded. They began walking towards Ohu.  
At Gajou…  
“Leader. There have been no issues as of lately around Gajou.” said Ken. Weed smiled, “Thank you, you may go Ken.” Ken left the rock. Weed sighed, “It’s been so peaceful lately, it feels like a dream.” He stretched and got up. He got off of the rock. “Leader!” Weed looked up to see Kyoushiro half-running, half-walking towards him. “What is it, Kyoushiro?” He saw the wolf behind him, “A wolf, here in Japan! I thought father told me that they had gone extinct!” The female wolf spoke, “So wolves are extinct here in Nippon?” Weed and Kyoushiro were confused, “Nippon? This is Japan!” The female wolf spoke, “Ah I see the name of this country has changed recently. Forgive me for my confusion.” Weed asked her a question, “What is your name?”  
“My name is Amaterasu.” “Amaterasu? Isn’t that the name of the sun goddess?” Amaterasu nodded. Weed and Kyoushiro looked at one another. “Kyoushiro…go get everyone else, okay?” He nodded and left.  
At the meeting place…  
“Chibi, why are still here?” complained Bart. Chibiterasu looked at his brother, “Apparently they think mother is a threat. Why I do not know.” “Hey kid!” Chibiterasu and Bart turned around to see a Golden Retriever walking up to them, “My name is Mel! Nice to meet you!”  
With Amaterasu…  
“Why do they think me and my pups are a threat?” Amaterasu was walking around Gajou, looking at all of the dogs. “So many breeds here…why are they all here though? I never thought Nippon would change so much, but it did. Ever since my Chibiterasu beat Akuro all those years ago…” She was not looking as she bumped into someone, knocking him to the ground. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!” She said as she helped him up, “No problem ma’am.” She noticed the dog was a Shikoku ken, Her stared at her, “Uhhh… my name is Tesshin.” “I am Okami Amaterasu the Sun goddess of Nippon.”


End file.
